


An Alchemist's vow

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & Frederic [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It has been an matter of weeks since the King and Queen got their memories restored.Leaving Varian unsure and insecure about their views on him, especially the King.Rapunzel and Eugene have an plan to bring them together, but somehow the universe does it for them.When the King falls ill and Queen Arianna needs to leave for an few days, the princess puts Varian in charge of nursing the king back to health.However things go astray when Cassandra and Zhan Tiri decide to attack while the king is weak.Leaving Varian to fight tooth and nail to prove his worth to the King, and the people of Coronna.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Series: Varian & Frederic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	An Alchemist's vow

A/N So I know people always make Frederic the bad guy in fanfiction so I wanted to try an Frederic and Varian 

It had been around 2 weeks or so that the King and Queen had their memories restored prompting them to get up to date on the current situation.

Before they had their memories back Varian had been more then comfortable coming to the Kingdom especially after he helped Rapunzel with the red rocks.

Everyone who mattered at least in the power sense had forgave him.

That is until now.

Now whenever Varian came to the Kingdom the Teenager would shift nervously, look around every few seconds to minutes, making sure the king or Queen especially the King were not nearby. 

He hated it.

Rapunzel and Eugene had noticed the change in the Alchemist behavior, being more jittery and they had to more then once repeat themselves as the Teenager seemed to not be listening.

"I'm worried about Varian Eugene". Rapunzel stated softly as she and her boyfriend walked through the garden. "He hasn't been himself since my parents got their memories back. Its almost like he's scared of them".

"Well your dad does come off intense at times. And Varian last encounter wasn't really in the Kings good graces. Maybe the kid is just scared they hate him".

Rapunzel stopped short worry crosding her face.

"I didn't think about that". The gears in her head started turning with ideas.

"I know that look Sunshine. I am guessing were going to figure out an way to get Fredrick and Varian alone together?".

"You know me to wrll". Rapunzel stated as Eugene wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
